The Day when I found out
by Mischel
Summary: What if Arthur wasn't unconscious that long in 2x13 The Last Dragonlord, when was Merlin speaking to Kilgharrah? How much will he find out? Reveal story :)


**Hello,**

**My another one-shot for my favorite Tv show-Merlin :D It's short rewrite of 2x13 The Last Dragonlord again :) Hope you'll like it, and again, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin and all other things! (but just in my dreams...) :(**

**Story: The Day when I found out**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

Arthur's POV

Blackness. Nothing more, nothing less. But there's still something I can feel. Still something I can hear. I can feel a grass ground under my back and head. I'm lying on the ground. We were...

We were facing that dragon, but where...

I can hear someone's voice. A very familiar voice, saying unfamiliar words. No, no saying... that voice is yelling... I recognise that voice and feel warmth overwhelming my body. I know that man, whose voice is that. It's someone, who's really close to me... my best friend, great advisor, my brother...

My Merlin.

But why can't I understand his words? I really want to, but... I can't, I just can't... It's confusing me... But even if I can't understand him, I feel a great power of these words... They are powerful.

I slowly manage to open my eyes. It's raining and my head is so heavy. My whole body ache. That dragon knocked me down, on the ground, and then I was unconscious.

Slowly I can reach my head up and look at him. He's blurry, but yeah... now I can see him. He's standing in front of the Great Dragon and yelling at him. In a second I feel panic raising throughout my whole body. I don't want to lose Merlin. He means everything to me, my best friend I ever had, I can't lose him now...

Is he really that idiotic, that he's standing in front of a dragon and yelling at him? That beast's gonna kill him!

I want to stand up and go to protect him, but I can't. My body's still aching. But then I realized something. That Dragon... He isn't doing anything. Just standing there and listening to Merlin...

He's just bowed his big head and Merlin is still yelling at him. I'm trying to concentrate at that words, he's yelling...

„_Katicur, Me ta sentende divoless... kar... Krisass..._" Merlin said. But that's not possible, that Dragon was listening to him, and not attacking... And what the hell were that words? I've never heard them before...

And that Dragon is still bowing him... But... But there's only one person I thought that can do such a thing. To order to a Dragon...

A Dragonlord.

But that is also impossible, the last one was Balinor and-

Merlin picked the spear, my spear, looking on the ground. And then the great Dragon spoke:

„I am the last of my kind Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done... Do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed..." he said. But... I didn't know, that Dragons are able to speak, like us... humans. And... Has he just said... Merlin? Does that mean, he knows Merlin? He knew Merlin before? What if Merlin knew him too, what if-

Merlin reached up the spear to the Dragon and roared, just like Dragons do. And the Great Dragon hid behind his wings. Was he afraid of Merlin?

There's just one possible explanation and that is... that Merlin, that clumsy servant of mine, _is_ the last Dragonlord.

But that also means, that Balinor was... Merlin's father. Why would Gaius send us for him, if he knew, Merlin was a Dragonlord too. There would be no point, unless... unless Merlin, my Merlin, was Balinor's son.

Now I see why was Merlin so crying for him. Now I see, why was he so sad. But was too scared to tell me. He had to pretend, Balinor was no one. Just another dying person. Pretend that Balinor... isn't his father. His own father. Merlin once told me he never actually knew his father. So if this time it was for first time, he saw him and he died... Poor Merlin. I'll hug him after this all ends.

„Go!" Merlin roared „Leave!... If you ever... attack Camelot again,... I will kill you!" The Great Dragon bowed his head and Merlin dropped the spear on the ground. Then Merlin looked at the Dragon again and yelled once more:

„I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!" One I've got to admit: Merlin is brave. Despite everything, he is brave.

The Dragon spoke again:

„Young warlock, what you have shown is, what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure, our paths will cross again." Then he left.

Wait!

Hasn't he just said "young warlock"? But that means... Merlin's not just my best friend, unbelievingly loyal servant, and brave Dragonlord, but... he_ is_ a warlock too. But magic is evil, why would he learn it then? But hasn't he just proven, he's not evil? Why would he send that Dragon away, and so many times try to defend me and Camelot, if he was evil? And he's still my friend... I want another proof, I'll ask him:

„What happened?" I asked. Well, it wasn't very clever question, but still. It was the first, that occurred my mind. Merlin turned around to look at me.

„You dealt him a mortal blow." he said. But why was he lying? Hasn't he just defeat that Dragon and save us all, with whole Camelot and all peaople living there? And then I realized why. He was still afraid. If my father would know about his father, or at least what he's just done... He'll kill him without hesitation. Uther wouldn't care Merlin was my servant and friend. He believes all magic, so the Dragonlords, are pure evil.

So Merlin was lying even to me. He was still afraid of me. Despite everything, we faced together. But maybe I can one day show him, I'm trustful enough, so he can tell me the truth. I decided to let him lie and play this game with him.

„He's gone?" I asked him again. Now I wait for his reaction.

„Yes..." Merlin said and began to smile „You did it." I smile at him too. He was still lying and all the credit let for me. As if it was me, who got rid whole Camelot of that Dragon and not him. But I trust him now. Merlin just can't be evil. He'll be always my friend and this new finding will just strengthen our friendship. 'Cause I won't tell my father. I won't tell him what has Merlin done tonight and how has he saved us all. Or that he's a Dragonlord and warlock.

I'll just let my eyes on Merlin for a while. Week or two. To be sure I'm right. Not that I don't trust him. And then, I'll tell him what I have witnessed. I just hope our friendship will continue despite this all secrets, and my father will never find out.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked it :) Merlin's speech to Kilgharrah is again from merlin wikia. Please review :)**


End file.
